findlefandomcom-20200214-history
Tengu
Tengu resemble humanoid ravens, very similar to Aarakocra. They possess a close connection to the Umbrial plane and regularly traveled to this dark dimension. Many scholars think that the Tengu are an offspring race of Aarakocra, effected by the native energies of the Umbrial plane. The average specimen stands about five feet tall and has a wingspan of twenty feet. Their powerful legs end in four sharp talons that can unlock and fold back to reveal another pair of functional hands. These humanoids have hollow, fragile bones. They have gray-black beaks and black or yellow eyes. Plumage color is nearly always jet black. The Tengu are native to the dark island continent Narrock where they oppress local races and worshiped dark deities from the spired city of Shra. By the end of the Age of Dragons the Tengu were no more. Their legacy lived on in the Vashar, who took many Tengu slaves and after centuries of slavery, the survivors became a pitiful, broken race known as the Kenku. The Vashar appropriated much of their culture from the crumbling empire. Reports of individual tengu living in isolated mountains in Danasia and South-Eastern Findle are still commonplace, but are often though of as just stories to scare children. Like the Aarakocra, Tengu are extremely claustrophobic and will generally not willingly enter a cave, building, or other enclosed area. Tengu were masterful metalworkers and swordsmen. They couldn't mine minerals themselves, instead enslaving humanoids or purchasing whatever they needed. They generally reserved what little metal their island continent held for use in their weapons and religious ceremonies. Traits As an tengu, you have certain traits in common with your people. Being able to fly at high speed starting at 1st level is exceptionally effective in certain circumstances and exceedingly dangerous in others. As a result, playing an tengu requires special consideration by your DM. Ability Score Increase Your Dexterity score increases by 2, your Intelligence score increases by 1 and your Constitution score decreases by 1. Age Tengu reach maturity by age 3. Many find ways to artificially extend their lifespan and generally live for hundreds of years. Alignment Most tengu are selfish and sinister, and rarely choose sides when it comes to law and chaos. Size Tengu are about 5 feet tall. They have thin, lightweight bodies that weigh between 80 and 100 pounds. Your size is Medium. Speed Your base walking speed is 25 feet. Superior Darkvision Accustomed to the darkness of the Umbrial plane, you have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 120 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. Sunlight Sensitivity You have disadvantage on attack rolls and Wisdom (Perception) checks when you, the target of your attack, or whatever you are trying to perceive is in direct sunlight. Flight You have a flying speed of 50 feet. To use this speed, you can’t be wearing medium or heavy armor. Shadow Magic You know the Vicious Mockery cantrip and can cast it at will. Starting from 3rd level, you can cast the Unseen Servant spell once. Starting from 5th level, you can cast the Darkness spell once. Intelligence is your spellcasting ability for these spells. You regain expended uses of this trait when you complete a long rest. Rebuke Vitalilty Tengu bodies naturally repel positive energy magics. Spells and supernatural abilities that cure hit point damage or ability damage provide only half their normal effect to a tengu. Languages You can speak, read, and write Common, Tengu, and Auran.